


You weren't Supposed To See This (I Did This For You To See)

by Self_Indulgent_Scribbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Riding, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), constant focus switches cause author cant keep it on one person its gotta keep bouncing between them, maybe dont expect me to write something this long again i doubt its gonna happen, rushed af ending, technomaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_Scribbles/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_Scribbles
Summary: [[ Slime! Dream fucks TechnoMaid hard, Techno refuses to let his pride go until its forced outta him ]]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 612





	You weren't Supposed To See This (I Did This For You To See)

**Author's Note:**

> there's not really much context for this, if any at all (if there was i've forgotten at least)
> 
> Might as well say it: i don't ship them in real life and in no way do i want this to be canon/real or seen by the content creators involved - i'm just a fan doing fandom stuff for other fans :]
> 
> Don't Like, Don't Read

Now that eyes were on him, there was something about the way the fabric highest his chest - too tight - the ruffled black and white fabric a mere inch above stockings that made his thighs squish just enough to make them seem so unusually  _ soft _ and yet it felt like another mile was added with every little flutter as he quivered, arms against the wall. Techno could hear footsteps on the cold wooden floor of his base, echoing in burning ears that gave a solid twitch when cold, familiar fingertips combed through the bright hair next to them - not that he’d admit they were so warm in the first place.

“Well aren’t you just the cutest like this?” Dream whispered, smile evident in his voice.

Techno huffed, how on earth anyone could find a nearly seven foot  _ Blood God  _ with the body and scars to match  _ ‘cute’ _ especially with scars thick and thin littering his skin, was beyond him. Yet he could hear the pure want in the slime hybrid’s voice and decided it was best not to voice his thoughts. 

The hand in his hair moved down - joining the other in trailing along his sides that made techno’s quiver that little more. After what felt like a million years, they planted solidly on his hips, fingers flexing rhythmically to grip just that little tighter but not bruising. Not yet at least. The only thing between them was the thick, ironed out cotton of the, heat trickling though still despite Dream’s usually chilly touch. He almost jumped out of his skin as the rhythm broke and his hips were suddenly pulled back to meet the rock solid, undeniable bulge in dream’s pants that techno had the urge to squirm against. 

“Now do you mind explaining what all this is, exactly?”

“You weren't supposed to see thi--” his voice was cut off as a hand jerked up and tugged hard on long pink locks in a delicious way, exposing a throat in a way techno, in the back of his mind, prayed would be taken proper advantage of, clearly falling on deaf ears as teeth grazed the lobe of his ear instead, taking the golden piercing between them to play with it before a chuckle left the green man, rumbling through the chest pressed to techno’s back as well as a soft mumble he couldn’t quite catch with the heartbeat thumping infinitely louder. His hair was released with an apologetic caress before moving to the small of his back. Something slick could be heard behind him before cold air hit higher than he knew the skirt went, a gentle tug at his underwear - a neat little set of lace panties that made dream chuckle a little, only turning to a short laugh as techno wriggled his hips back in hopes of getting to the point a little sooner, but Dream only ran a finger along the edge leading down techno’s ass - getting a long line of the excess slime he’d collected at the edge of his fingertips on the sensitive skin and fixating his gaze onto the way it drip drip dripped down to make a thin trail down Techno’s trembling thigh, a lightning flash of heat making his way through to his stomach.  _ Patience _ , he reminded himself.

His hands moved all over techno, set on making him wait for it but Techno had had more than enough of this ceaseless teasing, swallowing his pride for a moment before letting out a “do you mind?” barely a whisper but with annoyance clearly laced within, only knowing he heard him from the way warm hands froze in place, barely even playing with the soft flesh. 

“Mind what?”

“You  _ know,  _ I know ya do!”

“Oh come on,” he lowered his voice, leaning back and bringing his hips forwards to press the hardness in his pants to techno’s ass once again just to tease, “how could I possibly know?”

Technoblade nearly cursed him out, about how the absolute bastard was being so fucking insufferable right now, say how he’d rather he’d leave so he could fuck himself - yet he knew that was no where near the truth, that Techno would give anything for dream to just fuck him right here, right now, maybe even telling him how good and obedient he's being like a good little-- 

Cold fingers pressed to the tight ring of Techno’s ass.

Whatever air was in his lungs was long gone as a single finger pressed in, giving that precious stretch techno hadn’t felt since who knows when, the sensation going straight to the already hard cock only just staying in the panties, surely staining them with the thick globs of fresh precome beginning to make its way out the head techno knew would be bright red but all he could see was the twitching bulge making itself known from beneath the skirt of his dress. Another finger added and Techno had to bite back a moan, deciding it was better to keep quiet than giving the green git the slightest hint of how much so little affected him. 

(had it really been so long since he let someone else take care of him like this?)

Dream was watching every little movement the man below him made, taking amusement out of the way his body betrayed and clung to him, a steady rhythm not even hitting anything  _ important  _ yet. Techno was adorably sensitive. His hand wandered along the pinkette’s spine, taking a moment to consider grabbing and pulling on those splayed out locks, appreciating the just-audible gasp. Just one more finger needed to be fit in before they could continue and he was going to get the most out of it that he could.

One, two steps back - it felt like an entire universe had crammed itself between them as dream moved away taking those three wonderful fingers with him, Techno snapping out of his pleasure filled haze to gaze at the slime moving away from them with, head already turned to glare at him yet all he got was a smirk as an answer. 

_ Bastard.  _

Another few steps and dream was sitting on the bed, blue sheets rustling as he moved to remove his shirt, a slimy hand beckoning the half piglin closer. Annoyance flared, impatience reaching an all time high with the green man before him, techno’s hand already up and pushing dream hard, forcing him to lay down as he swung a leg over to straddle the slime, making sure to press his hips down against dream’s member. His hands pressed down on the other's chest, fingers trailing across the faded scars scattered about before trailing them down, down, down, to play with the zipper of his pants and giving it a solid tug down. A primal growl rumbled in his chest as he palmed the rock hard cock beneath him, taking out of the boxers between them and pressing the blunt head to his hole, ignoring how his hips twitched as he lowered himself, each inch stretching him in a way he’d misses  _ oh so much  _ as he slowly descended, balancing on the edge of too much.

Hands grabbed at his hips without warning and yanked him down, dream now fully inside him.  _ Far too big _ , techno thought, his hand being bitten into with sharp teeth to withhold the loud moan about to rip through his throat, grateful for the pink locks cascading in front of him to form a shield from the slime hybrid’s gaze. Honestly? He could have come undone right there, let his dress be soaked and stained in thick white cum and scream the man’s name as he used him for his own finish but there was no way he’d say that, let the other know. Dream didn't move below him, something techno was grateful for, but he knew it wouldn't last long after he started moving but for now the hands on his hips rubbed soft circles, playing with the black fabric loose around him, techno could see the smile on his face though refused to accept how it had gotten softer than the wicked, teasing smirk from before.

With a few heaving breaths, he raised himself up with shaking thighs, relishing in the combination of the burning stretch of being far too full in the best way imaginable and the grip tightening around him, not moving from their spot as he sank back down, rolling his hips. Dream was odd; made of the same lime green slime the monsters were made of yet inexplicably still solid - there was still  _ friction  _ as his cock rubbed against his walls, but at the same time there was a thin layer being left behind like some sort of self made lube.

A sigh left dream, the satisfaction of the heat engulfing him shorting his brain out while he adjusted, taking a sharp breath as the man above him rolled his hips - trying so desperately to keep his own down,  _ not yet,  _ he told himself, there was more time, more to come.

Up, down. up, down, up and down, again and again with a pace picking up with every rise and drop - he couldn’t go on much longer with this, barely able to keep the whimpers from coming out his mouth, hand sporting a few rings of red and busy making another. Dream still lay beneath him, hands moving along him - sometimes pawing at the muscle of his thighs, fingertips sliding beneath the band of elastic sitting there, pulling it away and letting it snap back into place - his cock twitching at the way techno’s ass clung ever tighter and he couldn’t hold it any more, hips thrusting up in one quick movement - aiming for the spot that would make the pinkette see stars. Judging from the way he froze in place, he’d hit it alright. Again, he thrust up, one hand reaching up to brush the long locks out the way and cup techno’s cheek as he did it again - sitting up, getting close and taking a moment to memorise the shade of red his face had turned as he moved his head to lock eyes with him. 

“Look at you, such a pretty little mess for my cock,” his hands trailed under the skirt, lifting the damp cloth to run his fingers along the previously untouched, painfully hard dick. 

Something in him snapped, legs beyond the point of being turned to jelly and so undeniably weak from the not-enough pleasure keeping his desire for more high and an inability to get what he wanted himself further and further away, letting go of the last of his resolve and finally letting his sounds fall from his lips, leaning forward and sobbing for the man inside him into his shoulder, whimpering a string of soft pleas, barely able to look at dream with watery eyes threatening to spill over.

“You want me to take care of it?” an offer so sweet reached his ears and techno couldn’t consider before he nodded his head in desperation against Dream’s shoulder, breathy pleads for the man under him to do something, _ anything, “please dream I would do anything please just--” _

Moaning, mewling, whimpering; all of it and more poured from Techno’s mouth as he leaned back on his arms, only to sink down to his elbows and further still until his back hit the soft satin sheets of the bed. Heaven. This must have been heaven for the pure heat shooting itself along his spine with every thrust of dream’s cock impossibly perfect must have been the work of another god, perhaps the one responsible for pleasure in the first place themselves but technoblade had no more time to consider as his mind went blank -- he may have screamed Dream’s name at some point, he may have not, there was no sure way for him to tell for all he could hear was “do you like the way I fill you? You look so pretty like this, only for me to see” whispered in his ear, mingling with the praise pouring from the other’s mouth in an endless stream. Dream began to lean ever him, getting closer to his ears and peppering kitten licks to the spot right behind his ear, twitching a little more with each time he did it. 

Techno's hands reached behind him, grasping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white, his head turning to the side as tears began to spill over his cheeks, only for them to be kissed away by dream before aiming for his lips - techno meeting halfway with an insatiable hunger. The fullness inside him, the attention and care dream was giving him, the way the slime’s cock dragged along that bundle of nerves with every thrust going ever deeper inside him; all of it was perfect, it was all he could focus on - the outside world long since forgotten. The knot in his abdomen got tighter, tighter,  _ tighter _ , barely able to mumble out “Dream, I-- clo… so close.. please, please,” forever grateful for how close they were for if it were different, there would have been no way dream heard.

“Go ahead, baby, make a mess for me”

It was all techno needed, throwing his head back into the sheets as he came with a soft, shuddering shout - thighs locking in place. The wet patch on the dress grew significantly, ropes of white spilling and sticking to the inside - the slime moving it out the way to play with his cock, milking the last of it out as he continued to drill into his ass, eliciting a pained whine from the man beneath him.

“I’m close, just a little longer, okay?”

A small nod, shy, only just meeting his eyes, “inside, cum inside me”

Heat lit in dream, smiling at him, “of course baby, anything for such a god boy - you did _so_ well”

The softening dick in his hand twitched a little.

At last, techno felt his hunger satiated - the warmth of dream’s seed filling him more and more as the moments went by, a deep growl rumbling his chest to accompany dream’s moan. They stayed there for a moment, catching up on all the breath stolen by each other, chests pressing together. Dream pulled out and techno had never felt so utterly empty before, though was too tired to complain, opting to get closer to the man who’d just flopped next to him (ignoring the stickiness slowly drying on his dick), sighing in content when an arm was thrown around him.

“So are you going to actually explain what this was about?”

Techno opened an eye he hadn’t realise had closed, looking up to meet dream’s gaze,

“You were coming over and I wanted to get fucked, figured that would do the job.” 

Wheezing laughter filled the silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever written smut before? no  
> was it fun? absolutely it was 
> 
> happy holidays ^^


End file.
